


Car Wash for Charming

by juiceboxxortiz



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 01:42:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juiceboxxortiz/pseuds/juiceboxxortiz
Summary: The club is trying to go legit and make themselves a beloved name is Charming. Time to brainstorm.





	Car Wash for Charming

“I’ve called this meeting with everyone because we’re running out of ideas.” Jax said, sitting on a bar stool before everyone in the clubhouse.  
“As you know, we’re going completely legit. Redwoody is going well, but it’s still new and the profit isn’t enough to pay everyone. And the garage really isn’t bringing in much anymore. I’ve spoken to the boys, and we need help. So, let’s hear it.”  
Penny, Lyla, Tara and Gemma sat in thought. As much as the club was for the guys, the women loved the Sons, and Teller Morrow, and were keen to help out however they could.  
“What if we… Oh this is silly.” Penny began.  
“No, babe, tell us! Can’t be any worse than anything else we’ve tried.” Penny’s Old Man, Juice, replied.  
“Well, I was thinking, and I mean this without disrespect, but the Sons and Teller Morrow have kind of a bad reputation in Charming.”  
“Exactly what we’re tryin’ to change, doll.” Tig replied, quickly shutting up as Juice gave him a threatening look.  
“Right, so what if you guys did something for Charming? Give back, show them you’re working towards being the club you should be.”  
“And how would we do tha’ lass?” Chibs asked.  
“There’s a fair coming up, right? We could get a booth and do a car wash. Charge ten bucks or something, do a really good job, but then donate all the money back to Charming.”  
Murmurs rippled through the group, everyone nodding.  
“That’s a great idea, Pen, but how do we get people in? They’d just turn up their noses and walk passed.” Happy added.  
“You could offer a free tune up or detailing for anyone who gets their car washed. They’d have to present a voucher or something, so you’d know they were legit, but that’s easy done.”  
As everyone pondered the idea, Penny leant over to her best friend, Lyla, and whispered in her ear.  
Lyla passed it on to Tara and Gemma, who smirked and nodded.  
“What are you girls up to?” Jax asked.  
“Another way to promote and get people in - sex sells.” Lyla said.  
The guys all looked confused, wondering what exactly was involved in a sexy car wash.  
“We’ve got some of the best looking guys in Charming, right?”  
The guys all looked smug, agreeing.  
“Wait, what the hell do you want us to do?” Chibs asked, not seeming to really want the answer.  
“Not anything you don’t already do. You just need to wash the cars topless. Maaaybe pantless.” Penny replied.  
An outrage sounded as the guys objected. Tig seemed to be the only one unphased.  
“Guys, guys, hold up! Now, that would bring the ladies in, but what about the men of Charming?” He asked.  
“Oh, well, you know the men of Charming, very patriotic and the like, always wanting to do what’s needed to make Charming the amazing small town it is…” Penny tried.  
“No, no, no, if we gotta do this, you do too.” Jax said.  
“Need I remind you that all this mess was the men’s fault??” Tara added.  
“Look, it’s only fair. Plus, you’ll want to keep an eye out on all those flirty women out there. They won’t be able to keep their hands off this.” Opie said, pulling up his shirt to reveal his muscular stomach.  
“Ope!” Lyla laughed, swatting her hand at him.  
“See? These randy women! If that’s what happens to our ladies, what’s gonna happen when the whole of Charming lay eyes on us?”  
“Alright, alright, we’ll do it!” Penny conceded.  
“We’ll have to promote the crap out of it, though. Make sure people know. And not just flyers, we’re gonna need to go online. Set up a Facebook page. Gemma, can you organise a booth?”  
“Sure thing, sweetheart, I’ll call today.” Gemma replied.  
“Great, Juice and I can sort out Facebook. Maybe us girls can do some promo handing out flyers.”  
“Just one thing,” Jax began.  
“There’s a lot of money going out for this, when does it come back in again?”  
“You gotta spend money to make it. We got a lot of reputation to repair, it’s gonna cost.” Chibs replied.  
“I’ll look at what cash we got. Can probably move some stuff around from the club funds, make it stretch, cover what T-M can’t.” Bobby said.  
“Redwoody can probably pitch in, our sales are picking up now we’ve added merchandise.”  
“So, we all good with this?” Jax called.  
Everyone let out a resounding “aye!”  
“Penny, you might have just saved T-M.” Juice said, kissing her.  
“And that deserves a drink!” Chibs called, and everyone headed towards the bar.

The fair was two weeks away, and the girls had been out promoting Teller Morrow and their booth. Penny knew it was a cheap shot, but they all dressed up in their shortest shorts and crop tops, getting as many people to take a flyer.  
 _Thank God it’s summer,_ Penny thought to herself.  
“The comments and snide looks from girlfriends will be so worth it when it gets T-M in the good books.” Penny reminded them as they headed back to the garage.  
“You’re both free for the video shoot tomorrow, yeah?”  
Both Tara and Lyla nodded.  
“I’ve got one of my camera guys coming out tomorrow to shoot it, so it’ll be professional.” Lyla replied.  
“Awesome! Don’t forget, bikinis and tans only.” Penny grinned and the girls walked into the clubhouse.  
“What’s this about bikinis and tans?” Juice asked.  
“We’re shooting the video for the car wash tomorrow, remember? You guys have to bring your swimming shorts.” Tara replied.  
“Babe, I dunno if I can do this.” Juice said, pulling Penny aside.  
“What are you talking about? You’re a total stud, and, just between you and me, the hottest one out of all this lot.”  
Juice chuckled.  
“No, I mean, you being on display for all the guys to see. I just don’t want guys to think they can just make a move on you just because you’re washing their car. It’s not worth it.”  
“Aw, babe, it’ll be fine. No one is gonna a lay a hand on me. They might look, but you’re the only one that gets to touch.”  
“Damn right I am.” Juice said, kissing Penny and grabbing her backside.  
Penny smacked him playfully on the shoulder, and they rejoined the group.

“Aaaand, ACTION!”  
“We here at Teller Morrow are proud to call Charming home. We want to give back to this town, so if you wanna help out, come down to the fair on Saturday. We’ll be washing your cars all day, with all proceeds going back to Charming. Make sure you grab your voucher for a free tune up or detailing, we’ll see you there!” Jax ended his spiel and the group smiled at the camera.  
“Cut! Great job guys!” The cameraman said.  
“Not so hard, was it?” Penny said.  
“I’m pretty hard.” Tig replied, to the groans of everyone.  
“How’s our numbers looking?” Jax asked Penny.  
“Honestly, pretty good, considering. Facebook is getting a lot of likes, and I’ve had some of our friends giving good reviews. I’ve been promoting the crap out of the fair, on our page and Charming’s.”  
Jax smiled and headed over to Tara.  
“I’m gonna put the video up as soon as it’s been edited, hopefully that helps even more.” Penny said to Juice.  
“Have I told you yet how proud I am? We needed you, and you stepped up.”  
“You have, but you can tell me again.” Penny smiled.  
An alarm sounded, and she checked her phone.  
“Damn, I gotta get back to work, I’ll see you at home after my shift?”  
“Sure thing, babe.”

*******

The video had gone viral around Charming, and the Facebook page had exploded. A lot of comments came from men and women alike, all keen for the “hot bikers” and “sexy biker chicks” to “service their cars.”  
At least that’s what Penny hoped they’d meant, and not the innuendo that she’d read into the comments.  
The guys were loading up all the gear for the car wash into the back of the garage truck.  
“Okay, everyone! Tomorrow is going to be a long, hot day, but remember to have fun, and we’ll all hang out after at the fair. Gemma and the prospects will man the booth, and prospects and crows will take over for the guys on lunch breaks. Now get some rest and we’ll see you all bright and early tomorrow!” Penny said, excusing everyone to get to bed.  
Nearly everyone was on time the next morning. Happy and Tig got to the fair a little after everyone else, Tig sporting a red mark on his head.  
“Dude ate the last of my cereal.”  
“That didn’t call for you throwing a full jug of milk at my head!” Tig exclaimed, scowling at Happy.  
“Sure it did. I didn’t have any cereal, what else would I have done with the milk?”  
“Tig, maybe head back to T-M, give Bobby a hand if he needs it.” Gemma said, and Tig did as he was told.  
“Really? A whole jug of milk at his head? Couldn’t you have just made him buy you more cereal?” Juice asked.  
“Yeah, but the punishment had to fit the crime.” Happy replied, smile on his face.  
Once the booth and supplies had been set up, people slowly started trickling through the gates.  
“Time to de-robe, people.” Opie said.  
Everyone had suddenly become shy.  
“Come on guys, it’s for the club!” Lyla encouraged, and they all started to remove their shirts.  
Their confidence was boosted as a group of young people walked through, whooping and cheering.

The day was going well, they were backed up with the cars waiting to be washed. Everyone had to go in pairs for lunch, and Gemma brought around sunscreen for everyone to apply.  
“How are we doing?” Penny asked, applying more cream.  
“Great! We’ve made over five hundred dollars, and we’re halfway through.”  
They all high-fived, getting back to washing.  
Penny and Juice had a lot of fun flirting while washing the cars, and the guys and girls challenged each other to see who could wash more cars. The smack talk and wet sponges flew back and forth between the groups.  
By mid-afternoon, they had taken their last clients for the day, still plenty of cars left to go.  
“Hey, has anyone moved the cash box?” A prospect asked.  
“No, only you guys and Gemma have been around it.” Lyla replied.  
“Juice and I are about to get our lunch, we’ll look for it.” Penny said, pulling her shirt over her head.  
“I hope it’s not far, we got two hours before we gotta hand everything over to the mayor, and if we don’t have it, it’s not looking good for us.” Juice said.  
“Keep thinking positive, babe, we’ll find it.”  
They looked in the garage truck, got Gemma to check her car again, and searched the booth multiples times over.  
“Ok, don’t worry, we can give them the books to show what we brought in today. Get Bobby to write a check from T-M. We can take some money from our savings and give them that. If we find the cash box, then we can put it back.” Juice said to Penny.  
“That’s the best plan, at least T-M still looks good.” Penny said.  
“No way, that’s way too much. I’m sure if we explain-“ Jax started.  
“Charming is already suspicious of us. If they know the money is missing, they won’t believe a word we say, truth or lie.” Happy replied.  
“Alright, we got twenty minutes before handover time, someone call Bobby and get that cheque down here.” Jax said.  
“I’ll be back in a sec, babe, I’m gonna go to the bathroom.” Penny said to Juice, heading to the toilets with a heavy heart.  
The club had worked so hard to make this happen, to turn their image around.  
Walking into a cubicle, Penny spotted a pair of lacy underwear that had been left near the U-bend of the toilet.  
“Classy.” She said, about to turn and find another toilet to use when she spotted something wedged in behind the bend.  
“GUYS!!! GUYS, LOOK!!!”  
The group turned and Penny held up the cash box over her head, dancing around in excitement.  
They all came in and hugged, breathing a collective sigh of relief that the day had been a complete win for the club before heading over to the booth.  
The handover was success, the club having raised over a thousand dollars. The mayor accepted the money in front of a crowd who congratulated them.  
“So where was the box, exactly?” Gemma asked.  
Penny told them about finding the underwear, and then seeing the box.  
“That box has seen unspeakable things.” Happy said.  
“What do you two look so sheepish for?” Chibs asked a crow eater and prospect.  
“Well, Gemma put me in charge of the cash box, while she was on lunch. I had to go to the bathroom, so I took it with me to keep an eye on it.” The crow eater replied.  
“I might have followed her in and…” the prospect began, stopping as everyone caught on.  
“Seriously guys? Come on.”  
Everyone was laughing and shaking their heads.  
“Well, you’re both on toilet duties, for a month. If there’s a blocked toilet, you’re on call.” Jax said.  
“And we get a lot of blocked toilets at mine and Tig’s.” Happy added.  
The crow and prospect shuddered.  
“I think it’s time we went and had a little fun, don’t ya think?” Penny whispered to Juice.  
“Agreed. Don’t know how I managed to wash any cars with you walking around in that bikini and shorts.” Juice replied.  
“I could say the same to you. Make out on the haunted house ride?” Penny grinned.  
“You got it, babe.”


End file.
